


The daughter of Poison Ivy

by LeilansDream



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Character Growth, Drama, Fun, Gen, Gotham City Sirens, Parent-Child Relationship, but nothing graphic, tw : rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilansDream/pseuds/LeilansDream
Summary: .... or that time Poison Ivy accidentally adopted a child.





	1. Meeting

It all started on a hot and sunny day around the Bahamas' beach. Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley was gracefully lying on a long chair, relaxing under the warmth of the sun, during one of her very rare and occasional vacations. Of course Harley Quinn wasn't far. No one but her blonde haired friend could convince her to take respite from her important work and life mission. Despite her initial reluctance, the redhead had to admit that so far, she wasn't regretting her choice. Harley was currently aggressively playing beach volley ball with her newfound friends and Ivy was satisfied to watch her sexy body in action in her delightful red bikini. For now. There would come a time for more later.

“Ehem.” A tiny voice made noise beside her and Ivy tried to ignore it.

“Ehem” again. She reluctantly turned around, set on scolding the intruder.... but she was surprised to be set face to face with the sight of a freshly broken Pachira. She quickly realized the baby tree was in a pot, itself held to her height by a little girl whose face she could barely make through the elogated green leaves.

“It's broken. Can you repair it?” the child whispered softly, now having her attention. The latter picked her head beside the small tree she was holding and looked straight in Ivy's threatening eyes. “Your friend told me you're good with plants. I didn't mean to hurt it!” The kid was quick to defend herself, tears watering her determined gaze. “I know it's my fault, but please Miss! If you can, save it!”

Ivy blinked at this unexpected request. Not that she cared for the child of course, but she couldn't quite pass up the occasion to help a plant in need. The braided tree trunk was badly bent and many leaves were torn. If something wasn't done quickly, the plant would undoubtedly falter.

Ivy sighed and took the plant in her hands. She was reluctant to tap into her powers in a public place for such a trivial situation, but she supposed she could make an exception. Placing her hands over the wounded parts, she wished the plant a quick recovery. She felt the sap move more quickly at her demands, the cells repairing themselves, the leaves spreading once again and after a few seconds, the trunk was holding straight once more.

The child was looking at her, bewildered. “THANK YOU!” she exclaimed suddenly as she took the healed plant from Ivy's hands and hugged the pot with all her might. “It's my personal tree.” The kid shared softly. “I didn't want to leave it alone at home, so I brought it with me to the beach. But I got distracted and someone tripped on it.” The child dried her eyes.

Putting her plant down delicately, the kid then headed for Ivy with opened arms.

“I don't...” Ivy warned. “...do hugs.” But it came too late, the small arms already circling Ivy's torso as best they could.

The red head held back her breath and her skin's toxins, feeling relieved when the child finally moved away to sit on the sand near her long chair.

“So, what's your name? How could you do that? Can you teach me? ” the girl asked.

And it was the beginning of an unusually long discussion about plants. Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley couldn't quite resist talking about her passion and sharing her knowledge about the greens, even if it was only to a little human who seemed quite too young to know about advance chemistry and biology. Maybe she was 8 or 9? Ivy estimated roughly. To her defense, the kid was intensely curious and seemed to take in each of her words with unfaltering concentration and asking surprisingly smart questions for her age, Ivy judged after a while.

“So Ives, ya making new friends?”

Harley was coming their way now, a grin plastered on her face. The redhead had become so enthralled in her explications about the importance of greens and how to take care of plants in general to her avid listener, that she hadn't realized the afternoon was almost over, the sun having started its descent on the horizon. Harley's volley ball game was obviously over and she got so distracted that she wasn't even sure who won in the end. Though she would bet on her girl anytime.

“I didn't realize it was so late” was Ivy only answer.

“Yeah well, that's what happens when you meet new cool people.” Harley winked with affection to the kid, happy to see Ivy finally interacting with another human being.

“I supposed you're the one who told her I could help with her plant?”

“Yep. Couldn't let her cry alone and do nothing, could I?”

Ivy sighed. “No, I'm sure you couldn't! We should go and get something to eat.”

“Lillian! There you are!” A man voice broke their discussion. “I've been looking around for you!” A strong looking man was walking in their direction, waving at the kid.

The redhead blinked and frowned at the child. The girl's brown hair was in a loose pony tail and her blue eyes had left Ivy's to focus on the man approaching.

“Your name is.... Lillian?” Ivy asked, baffled. Quickly engrossed in her own explications, she never took the time to ask the kid's name and simply served hers as being “Dr. Isley”.

The kid turned her way again and nodded. She got on her feet, but before she left with her father, she held out a hand in Ivy's direction:

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Isley!”

***

[ ](http://imgbox.com/BnfqaZNj)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Copyright notice : All the character images i include in my capsules are taken from comic books or other official dc medias. I use those images under "Copyright Disclaimer as non-profit "fair use"".
> 
> I might add other capsules from time to time through the fanfic. ^__^


	2. Not my plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Romance is not the main goal of this fan fiction, but it's still filled with Harley x Ivy moments and Gotham City Sirens interractions. I hope you enjoy!_
> 
> _Note that I don't follow any unique canon guidelines for characterization. My version of Harley is a mix of what I love the most about all of her versions and it's the same thing for Poison Ivy characterization, which is based on all the comics I've read, on AmberZ10 fanfics and also my own view of the greens._
> 
> _Enjoy! :)_

The sound was so unusual that it took a third ring before Ivy realized someone was at her door. She was not one to receive many visitors. In fact, she never did. Some sellers would annoyingly ring on rare occasions, but that's it. Despite being situated in the middle of Gotham city, she was putting a lot of efforts to keep her house, greenhouse and lab's location as secret as possible and particularly, as unaffiliated with the name of 'Poison Ivy' as possible. The only people whom she told her real address were Selina and Harley, and neither were the type use the bell. Selina would undoubtedly crack the lock on her own while Harley had a key. Or would yell impatiently, most probably, if she'd lost it. 

Now distracted from her work, Ivy sighed. Better get rid of that intruder as quickly as possible. Annoyed, she willed her skin to turn back to a common peach color, instead of her natural green that she favored when she was on her own. Opening the door, she was stunned to recognize the small shape standing in front of her. Her brown hair, blue eyes.... How on earth did the girl she met at the beach a few months ago learn of her address??? Was this just luck and she was selling chocolate for school? What was she doing in her front door with a heavy backpack and a small case?

“Hiiii Dr. Isley! I know you're not expecting me, but can I come in and stay during my summer vacations?” She waved the taxi away. 

Ivy was dumbfounded. Not losing a beat, the little girl brandished an official paper in front of her eyes. 

“Actually, you've already agreed it, sort of, you just don't know it yet. Seeee? Your signature here! Can I come in? Please?”

Ivy grasped the paper impatiently. 

“I never... That's not...” It was her name alright, but it was not her handwriting. Actually it was... “Harley.”

Not wanting to alert the neighborhood with an angry call, she let the girl in and reached out for her cellphone. The whole paper screamed Harley Quinn! She sure never agreed to take care of a kid for two whole months, like written on that agreement falsely signed by “Dr. Pamela Isley”. 

The girl seemed to catch up on what was going on, so she added : “To her defense, Harley offered me to stay with her and her gang instead... but...” She whispered: “They are a little weird. I'd feel safer here.”

Ivy stopped in her motion and faced the girl. “Tell me, what exactly did Harley tell you about me?”

“mmmh, that you're really smart and work in a lab and a greenhouse filled with wonderful plants!!” she said excitedly. “We both think you won't hurt me. And I can work really hard! I already practiced all the things you taught me, I could be your assistant! Or... clean stuff. Sort stuff. Dust plants?” Lillian was trying to find the words that would bring any sort of smile on Dr.Isley's lips, but nothing seemed to work. “Please... I don't want to go back to him.”

“Back to who?” 

The kid stayed silent under Ivy's frown. The red head bent on her knees to be at the same height as her unexpected guest. “Back to who? Your father?” 

Silence. Not even a shiver. The girl looked like she was suddenly made of stone. Ivy sighed. “I'm not a baby sitter. Surely there must be someone else that could watch over you.”

“No. I need to be away.” The child muttered. 

Ivy frowned and pressed the button to call Harley, deciding not to push the matter farther. 

“Hi sweetpea! *boing*”

“Harley we need to talk.”

“*boing* Sure! What's up?”

“Harley what are you even doing?”

“Nothing *boing* really! Just some *boing* super really cool exercise! You know *boing* no matter how much I really love jumping on *boing* beds, it can't replace a full scale trampoliiiine!” 

“Harley, get off that trampoline right now! I need 100% of your attention!”

“What... *boing* what's up?”

“Out, now!!!” Ivy's anger was growing. 

Harley sighed and after a moment, Ivy heard her land on solid ground. 

“What's up hun? You ok?” 

“I have a kid in front of my house. Brown hair, blue eyes, tells you something?” 

“Oh yeah! Lillian, so she arrived!” she exclaimed.

“Harley, she has to go back, what were you thinking? Do I look like the type to do babysitting?” Ivy wanted to add that she's a renowned criminal and had toxin all over her body, but the little human was eyeing her, so she stopped her argument there. 

“But Ives, it'd be good for you! That kid is perfect! She loves plants as much as you do, she's smart and quiet, plus she adores you! She literally talked to me about her meeting with you for hours, I couldn't believe it! She even searched the net for your papers. As your psychologist...”

“That's a good thing you're not my psychologist.” Ivy deadpan. 

“...As your friend,” she corrected, “I think you should sized the occasion! Live an adventure!” 

“Harley, for fuck sakes, are you out of your mind?” 

Harley took a big breath. “Look, Ivy... Call it gut feeling, but that kid needs to stay away from her home town for a while.” 

“Is that the psychologist talking?” 

The blonde hesitated. “Maybe. She won't tell me what's up, but... What about you keep her for a week, huh? I'll come see her and see if I can figure it out. See how... if I can help her. Please?”

Ivy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Harley...” Wanting more privacy, she signaled the child to follow her up the stairs to one of her guest rooms. “Stay here” she ordered the little human before closing the door.

“What? You want me to stay here? Are you coming over?”

“What? No! I was talking... to the kid.”

“You know she has a name, right?”

Now out of earshot, Ivy could finally fully speak her mind. “Harl, I really respect your gut feeling, but I'm a renowned criminal and environmentalist and I have OTHER PLANS. I can't watch over a child! I know nothing about kids and I hold tons of secrets and dangerous toxins in my lab, I'M SUPER BUSY, I'm only HALF human and usually feels LESS than that and my whole body EMITS A TOXIN and I tend to have GREEN SKIN WHEN I SLEEP! Don't you see an issue HERE?” 

“She's cool hun.” Expecting the anger, Harley stayed unfazed. “She passed through my whole freak show of friends here at Coney Island and she's cool with them! And she loves animals and plants! How can she not be a good person? Plus, can't you give her an anti-toxin of sort, like you gave me? So you know she's safe? Cause for a moment here it felt like you worried for her safety.” 

Ivy wanted to scream. Ivy wanted to.... a lot of things. She had papers to finish, conferences to give, places to be... 

Harley quickly cut her train of thoughts. “Plus hun, you've been off the Bat radar for almost two years! That's cool! The kid's gonna be safe with you. She's really quiet, you'll see.” 

“One night” she heard herself say. “Then we're sending her back home. I want to see you here tomorrow, understood? She's your responsibility.” 

Harley took a silent pause, before agreeing, sadness in her voice. “Alright. See you tomorrow.”


	3. The greenhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hi fellas! Two new chapters today!_
> 
> _I'm sorry for those who read the first chapters a long time ago, i kinda abandonned that fanfic for a while. I needed to contemplate a couple of things. Anyways, I'm back and @notyourmoniker has now accepted to be my beta reader! I'm so, so very grateful, it helps with my writing and to do less english mistakes._
> 
> _I've updated the first chapters (minor corrections) and the tags, so you can check it out if you want. I won't post often, but when i do i'll post a bunch of chapters together, so it worths it for readers to get back into the mood of the fic. :)_

Ivy considered letting the girl stay in that bedroom for the rest of the evening and not even see her face again. But then... Ivy might not be used to babysit children, but she's used to watching over Harley and she figured their needs might be similar. The kid would want to go to the bathroom soon and probably eat something or watch cartoons and if she wanted to avoid havoc, she'd probably should take care of those needs herself and set some ground rules. 

The redhead was still wondering if she was doing the right thing. Maybe she should just drop the child to a hotel room, pay for it and pick her up tomorrow? She cracked open her guest bedroom door. The little human was there alright, curled on the bed, hugging her pack sack. Two blue eyes, too expressive to Ivy's comfort, turned her way. 

The red head was surprised to see her anger vanish. “Tomorrow, me and Harley will bring you back. I suppose you can stay for the night, but no more, I've got a lot of important work to do” Ivy stated calmly. 

She was expecting a tantrum, or at least a complaint or tears, but the kid bowed her eyes and stayed quiet. Right, she has a name... Lillian... but it felt weird to Pamela to use a name they both shared, even if just indirectly. 

“Are you hungry? Do you need to go to the bathroom? I don't want you to enter my lab, but I can show you around the house.”

Lillian sniffled discretely and nodded, getting on her feet, ready. 

Pamela opened the door of the bathroom and closed all the others so that it'd be easier for her guest to spot it during the night, then they both went downstair in the kitchen. Ivy didn't have a lot of things in her fridge. What do kids eat? Fries and burgers? “Do you eat salads?” she asked tentatively. 

Lillian nodded and Ivy smiled. That's an improvement on her other two friends! 

There was an odd silence stretching between the two of them as they both ate their meal. To Ivy's astonishment, the child seemed to love her vegan food. She couldn't help but smile faintly. There should be more kids like her in the world, she mused. 

The only thing that bothered Ivy was the stretching silence. She concluded that the child must be tired so she sent her to bed as soon as they finished. 

Before heading upstairs, the girl paused, two blue eyes gazing at Ivy again.

“Can I... can I visit your greenhouse tomorrow?” the little girl asked tentatively. 

That was not exactly in Ivy's plan. There were a few very rare plants in there and some secret projects that were better to stay hidden. Not that a kid could understand those things, she supposed. A plant or another, the girl probably couldn't tell the difference. But still, it put Ivy on edge. 

Receiving no answer, Lillian abruptly turned away and ran up the stairs, shutting the door behind her. 

 

*** 

“I'll be here after lunch.” Ivy was hearing Harley's voice on her phone. “Try not to feed her to your plants in the meantime!”

“You know I don't have those anymore.”

“It was a figure of speech Ives.”

Hanging up, Ivy heard a soft voice from up the stairs. “Can I come down now?”

Ivy sighed. She wasn't used to having company. Even Harley and Selina rarely stopped by anymore. “Sure, come!” She was almost done preparing breakfast anyways. 

“You really like plants, don't you?” Pamela asked, as the child took seat and started to eat. 

The girl nodded. 

“Do you want to be a scientist one day?” 

The small brunette thought about it for a moment and finally shrugged. 

“You know you can talk, don't you?” 

The child stopped chewing. 

“You were more talkative the first time we met. Is something the matter?” 

The girl froze again. 

Now Ivy was worried. She was sure the little human stayed in her bedroom all night but just in case... “Did you go in my lab? Are you feeling ill?” 

The kid shook her head. 

The red head sighed. “Well, Harleen will be here this afternoon, I suppose she'll know what to do.” 

 

*** 

Harley was alone with the girl for the last hour and Ivy was growing impatient. Wanting to know what was going on, she went up the stairs and just before knocking, she heard intense sobs. She opened the door almost on reflex. 

“Is she ill?” she heard herself asked, not that she cared of course. It's just that this girl seemed like a good human, it'd be a waste. 

The blonde was holding the little brunette in her arms, welcoming the torrent of tears with sad eyes. 

“No Pammy. She just doesn't want to go home.”

Ivy sent her a questioning glance and Harley shrugged. She still didn't know why. 

“Ya know,” Harleen continued, “You sure you don't want to teach her plant stuff? Anything, really. Consider it as an investment for the future of the planet, Red! You said yourself things won't really change if people don't, well she sure is motivated.” 

Harley waited, but when she received no more answer than a frown, she continued, addressing herself to the sad little ball instead. “It's okay. You just have to come to Coney Island with me!”

“Like if she'd be safer with your gang of clowns!” Ivy snapped viscously.

“Hey! We're more like vigilante now! And why do you care?” 

Now Harley was angry too. She had gotten up suddenly to defend her point to Ivy's face, letting the child falls rather unceremoniously on the bed.

“Well I don't! But I don't know what you were thinking to put me in this situation!” 

“That's not a reason to insult MY friends! At least I have more than one and we stand for each other and you know it!”

Ivy had to admit the blonde had a point. She even liked to hang out with the gang, so it wasn't the real issue. 

“I have two friends.” The plant lady corrected, softening her tone and her gaze. Harley rolled her eyes and in a silent agreement, they both drifted their attention back to their guest. 

Something clenched in Ivy's chest at the sight of a little girl... Sobbing alone... With no one in the world... 

“Pammy?”

Ivy shook her head, chasing her thoughts away. “How do we make her stop?”

Harley sighed. “Well, that last part was not very therapeutic, so let's improve the mood by a hug. Than... oh, candies? Or burgers? Have any of these? Or somet'ing she likes.” she ended with an encouraging smile. 

As Harley was about to take the girl in her arms again, muttering encouraging words, Ivy paused her in her gesture. 

“Let me.”

The face the blonde gave her was priceless, a mix between utter astonishment and questioning glances. But she voiced none of them and gave up her place to her friend. 

“Come here.” Pamela pulled the little girl from her bed and into her arms, which seemed to calm her a bit already. The latter was heavier than she looked, but the metahuman had no issue carrying her around. 

She headed downstair to the door that led to her gigantic greenhouse. Soon, the comforting smell of flowers and humid earth reached her nostril, while the light of the early afternoon sun warmed her whole being.

The little girl's sobs calmed down rapidely. 

“Your greenhouse....” she whispered in Ivy's ear, awe in her voice. She dropped down on her feet. 

Lillian took a quick look around and opened her arms wide, a smile slowly creeping up her face. 

“Harley was right, IT'S MAGICAL!!!!!” she exclaimed gleefully, glancing at Pam. She seemed to take in all the spirit of the place at once and soon an uncontrolled giggle escaped her thin lips. 

Ivy couldn't hold back a discreet smile. Who knew normal humans could react to plants like that? 

The girl closed her eyes a moment and when she opened them again, she pointed straight to one of the biggest tree of the place. 

“Can I go hug him?”

The said tree was growing through a variety of smaller plants and flowers a few meters away from the main path. Ivy always made sure that she could reach any plant at any time for weeding purposes and other lab related chores by scattering rocks or cedar mulch around her plantations. 

“Just be careful not to walk on any plant” Ivy warned. 

“Sure!” 

After a few careful steps, the little human launched herself happily at the large and strangely lined tree trunk. Slowly pulling back, she delicately placed one hand on the trunk and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she let herself lie down on the mulch, head resting on the edge of a root. 

“Hey, what's up kiddo?” Harley wondered. “That's a weird time for nap! You haven't even seen my favorite flowers yet! Come on, wanna see?”

Harl was on her way to her when Ivy stopped her. “Wait.”

“Wait what?” 

“I'm not sure.”

Ivy gaze was focussed ahead. All Harley could see there was the little girl lying by the trunk's side, of a tree she couldn't remember the name, apparently slowly drifting to sleep, surrounded by a bunch of plants and she didn't find anything special about that. Maybe the child was tired after crying so intensely. 

“The greens.” Pam started, her voice a whisper. “They react to her.”

Harley squinted intensely then. But no, she still couldn't see anything. Not a leaf moving suspiciously, not a special tremor in the roots, nothing out of the ordinary, really. That must be an Ivy thing, she concluded. 

“Whadaya mean Red? Don't plants reacts to everyone?” She whispered back. 

“Recognize people is one thing Harley, interact is another.”

“I ain't seen anything Red.”

Ivy blinked. “Oh, hmm, no. I guess there is nothing to see with eyes... yet?” Still, Ivy felt like the little being was connecting with the greens in some ways, calling to her their support. No matter how faint the signal was, it's something Ivy had never witnessed in anyone other than metahumans before. 

“Oh, okay. So hmm, what do we do Red?” 

Ivy realized she was still holding Harley's hand and her partner seemed to grow impatient. “Oh, huh, I'll watch over her. You can go watch cartoons, if you want.” 

“m'kay. But you wanted us to leave as soon as possible, remember? What about that?” 

“Leave? Oh... right. Leave...”

Could she really let that child go without running some test on her? Or at least some related experiences? Or... 

Aware of her questioning expression, Harley added softly : “Think about the future of the planet, Red!” The blonde took Pamela by the shoulders to emphasize her point. “That girl is smart and if she's taught by the best, she could make a real difference one day.” The blonde grinned exaggeratedly under Ivy's annoyed frown. “THINK ABOUT THE PLANET, Red!” She said more loudly this time before vanishing from the greenhouse.

Ivy swore that for a moment, she hated Harley Quinn.


	4. Unspoken

Alone. Surrounded by a set of colorful violas and a variety of exotic plants, a little human girl had drifted to sleep. Vulnerable, giving her trust to two grown ups she barely knew. Her breath even and peaceful, lying in a mystical greenhouse full of wonders. Unaware. Apparently not knowing that two green eyes were watching her intently. 

She finally started to stir, leaving the realm of dreams, after a good 20 minutes nap. She sat beside her new tree friend, gently resting her head on its large trunk. Her blue eyes rapidly caught vibrant green ones. Silent, a gracious woman with peach skin and long, full red hair was sitting on the ground in front of her. A few feet away. Too far so that they could touch, yet too close to ignore each other. The woman sat still, but there was intention in her gaze, questions in her eyes, hesitation in her features. Lillian could feel everything was encompassed in that moment. All the possibilities, all the maybes. For a reason she couldn't understand, the doctor had finally stopped trying to push her away. Instead, the woman was questioning her in silence and scrutiny. 

Impressed, the little girl held the tree tighter, mentally asking it to join her in her prayers. 'Please, make her change her mind! I want to stay here, give me a chance! Please please please..'

There was the faintest of change in the woman's features. Soon, a melodic voice was addressing her. 

“Do you really wish to stay here during your summer vacations?” 

Something indescribable had changed in Dr Isley's expression. Deep within her green eyes, Lillian could feel that a decision was about to be made. 

“I wish so more than anything” she heard herself answer earnestly. 

The older woman let escape a resigned breath. “Understand that some of my work is dangerous. You will need to receive a shot to protect you against possible exposure to toxins. Also understand that I'll have little time to give you. But I suppose I can offer some teaching and share a few responsibilities. I'll feed you and make sure you sleep comfortably, but in exchange I expect you to follow my rules by the letter. It's a lab here, not a playground. When Harley comes by, you can visit the city with her, but never on your own.” She paused. “Do we have an agreement?” 

Lillian smiled and nodded vigorously. Slowly, she moved in the woman's direction and stopped but a feet away when she's met with a frown. She meant to touch her, to hug her maybe, but thought better of it. Instead, she just stayed put and waited until she caught the doctor's green eyes in hers again. 

“Thank you” she then whispered, letting her tender words echo through the woman's body and heart. 

 

***

 

“I'll keep her for two months.” a flustered Pamela made her way back into the kitchen. 

“YeeeeEEEH!” Harley exclaimed happily at the news and jumped in Ivy's strong arms. “You're THE BEST Pammy!” she giggled while leaving a long trail of kisses on her partner's neck and cheeks, which elicited a large smile on Ivy's lips. “I knew it!”

The little human had barely made her way through the kitchen door when Harley snatched her up and took her in her arms. 

“That's great kiddo! I told ya it could work! So, Red, where are we setting her? In Selina's bedroom? She could take mine, but there is not much sleeping space left!” 

“Since you're using your space more as a training center and general dump than an actual bedroom, it'll be easier to settle her in Selina's guest room, yes.” 

“Harley, you're too intense!” Lillian chimed in with her soft voice, still startled by the sudden outburst of emotions. 

“You don't say” Pamela concurred with a teasing smile.

“Yeah well, life's meant to be lived! Ya both be super bored without me!”

Lillian giggled at that. “Right. Thanks Harl.” She hugged her before the woman dropped her back on her feet.

“Aww, no problem kid. You should thank Pammy more than me.”

“Already did!”

“Great! Then let's set you in! Then I'll be on my way, I guess. But we'll talk more soon, ok?” Harleen might not be officially a psychologist anymore, but she was curious and couldn't refuse the challenge of discovering what was the matter in that child's life, so she was sure to come back and try again. Beside, she supposed it'd be best if she'd stopped by and saw if things were ok between her and Pam, too. Just in case. She kinda felt responsible for the kid too since she offered to help her out in the first place. 

“You're leaving?” Ivy asked her, sounding disappointed. 

“Do ya want me to?” 

“Well... since you've come all this way... you could spend the night.” Ivy shrugged noncommittally. 

Harley smiled. She would be happy to oblige. “Who needs a guest room when I already have the best sleeping arrangement this house can provide?” she mentioned, seductively approaching her partner. 

“Oh? And what would those arrangements might be?” Ivy feigned ignorance, but she very well knew what she was referring to. 

“I don't know....” The blonde continued, her hands traveling down Ivy's spine, caressing her body. “Maybe sharing the master bedroom... with some beautiful red head?”

Ivy's hands made their way around Harley's neck and she pulled her close for a tender kiss. “Sounds delightful.”

“Ugh... I'll be upstair when you two are done” the little girl mumbled before disappearing.

Pamela suddenly became too self-aware. For a moment, she had forgotten they had a P-G rated guest. 

“We'll join you in a minute.” Harley offered, taking in Ivy's lips for a second, deeper round. 

After a moment, she spoke again. “So, does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?”

Ivy sighed. “You know I can't stay mad at you for long, Daffodil. Beside...” she trailed off, playing with Harley's hair. “...you might have brought her here, but I still could have refused to keep her. The final choice is on me. Tell me... was it her idea or yours to bring her here?”

“I'd love to take the credit but that's all on her. She contacted me so that I could help with the making-it-happen part. Oh, speaking of which, I should probably give you her father's number. He called me yesterday to check on her, but I bet it'd be better if you'd take the call from now on.”

“Wait, have you... impersonate me on the phone?”

“Sure did!” Harley answered proudly. She moved her hand like she was putting glasses on and changed her attitude to serious and her voice so that she sounded like Ivy as much as possible. “Yes, hello? I'm Dr. Isley. Yes, I'm making very important researches. Currently? I'm working on a unique specimen of the very rare yellow taraxacum and their polygamitic reproductive system that might cure cancer. In my free time, I'm also working on a revolutionary way to save endangered biochaotic ecosystems that could prevent global warming!”

Ivy looked at her with an eyebrow raised, blinking. “You know that... doesn't make any sense, do you?”

“Ya well” Harleen deflated “it's a good thing Lilian's father is as ignorant as me in ecology and plants stuff. You should have heard him, he seemed really impressed by my fake news!” she added proudly. 

She scoffed. “Well, I'm surprised you had ONE scientific term right.” Ivy conceded. “Though I doubt that dandelions are anything near an endangered specie that will save humanity.”

“Never underestimate Dandelionesses!” Harley retorted, suddenly attacking Pam with kisses and bites to her neck, pulling her close. Almost as suddenly, too early to Ivy's taste, the jester jerked back, a questioning frown to her face. “Wait, ya really think the kid can talk to plant? Some'ing like you do? Is she metahuman?” She thought out loud, suddenly struck by curiosity. 

Ivy sighed and shrugged. “Well, I guess I have two months to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... what do you guys think Ivy will find out? What's the girl's secret? What will Ivy do as a babysitter? Will Harley and Ivy sleep at all during the night? So many questions... 
> 
> ... and so many answers in the second part i'm working on. Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
